Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!'
'|聖夜に誓うヨッシャ、ラッキー|Seiya ni Chikau Yossha, Rakkī}} is the forty-third episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the final appearances of Madakko and Aslan, along with the only appearance of the Christmas Kyutama. Synopsis Don Armage’s goal is to destroy the entire universe until nothing remains behind! This is why he was collecting the Planetium from all the planets around the universe. There is not much time left. To prevent the explosion, the Kyurangers rush into the planetary core. Their goal is to set a black hole generator at the heart of the planet that absorbs the explosion. However, as they approach their target, King Aslan stands in their way. Lucky won’t hesitate anymore. Lucky and his allies will save King Aslan and the universe altogether! Trusting the success of his friends, Lucky confronts King Aslan! Meanwhile, Tsurugi confronts Don Armage alone. Just then, Don Armage reveals the truth to him… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Lucky (Child): Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Sasori Orange: *Garu, Ookami Blue: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black, Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283, Washi Pink: *Kajiki Yellow, Aslan: *Shou Ronpo, Ryu Commander, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier: *Don Armage: *Mardakko: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Saiko, Hikari (Taiyou), Shishi (Regulus Impact), Saiko (Infinish Blast), Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (Kyutamajin), Saiko (Battle Orion Ship) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (All-Star Crash), Sasori (Kyutamajin), Christmas *Ookami Blue - Futago, Ookami (All-Star Crash), Ookami (Lupus Impact), Ookami (Kyutamajin) *Tenbin Gold - Black Hole, Tenbin (All-Star Crash), Ite, Tenbin (Kyutamajin) *Oushi Black - Oushi (All-Star Crash), Oushi (Kyutamajin) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash), Hebi, Hebitsukai (Kyutamajin) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (All-Star Crash), Chameleon (Kyutamajin) *Washi Pink - Washi (Kyutamajin) *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (All-Star Crash), Kajiki (Kyutamajin) *Ryu Commander - Ryu (Ryu Voyager), Ryu (Kyutamajin) *Koguma Skyblue - Ooguma, Koguma (All-Star Crash), Tate, Koguma (Kyutamajin) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Phoenix End), Houou (Houou Voyager), Houou (Kyutamajin) Errors *''to be added'' Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Kyurangers/Kyutamas featured in closing credits' **'Left': Lucky/Christmas Kyutama **'Right': N/A ***This is the first episode to feature only one Kyuranger in the ending dance and the first in which they are not attached to their personal Kyutama. *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Poinsettia **'Color': Red *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *The "Holy Night" mentioned in the episode's title refer to its airing on Christmas Eve. *From this episode, it is speculated that Don Armage is actually Quervo. *This is the first episode of Kyuranger to not feature the opening song. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Space.41: Infiltrate! Planet Southern Cross, Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution, Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!' '' and ''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 聖夜に誓うヨッシャ、ラッキー *Toei TV's official episode guide for 聖夜に誓うヨッシャ、ラッキー Category:Sentai Christmas Episode